


boys just wanna have fun!

by NykoKaamos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Harry, Dildos, Double Penetration, HARRY HAD A LOT OF DILDOS, Horny Harry, M/M, Rich Harry, Romance, Smut, Top Louis, Weird Plot Shit, super rich kid
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: Harry 咯咯笑说：“可不能去我家，我家里遍地都是 dildo。”Louis 知道 Harry 在开玩笑。谁家会有遍地的 dildo，这当然是在开玩笑，对吧？Harry 有一个让他（各方面）很快乐的男友，同时，他也有很多 dildo。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 8





	boys just wanna have fun!

**Author's Note:**

> 搞笑傻屌无厘头。  
> 我写这个也是为了好玩！  
> 脑内响起 Frank Ocean 的《Super Rich Kids》？与此完全不沾边！

他们在同一堂课认识——恐怖小说研究课，Harry 说他选错了他想选青少年小说的，他喜欢那种轻松好读还有爱情线的东西——期中要合写一篇论文，Louis 提议他俩要不要找个时间讨论一下时，Harry 咯咯笑说“可不能去我家，我家里遍地都是 dildo”。Louis 知道 Harry 在开玩笑。谁家会有遍地的 dildo，这当然是在开玩笑对吧？或者是夸张手法。他也大笑着回应 Harry 这是他听过的最恐怖的故事，哈哈。

于是他们去了 Louis 家。合租的公寓很小，卧室地板能塞下 Harry 折叠的长腿都有点不可思议，床是非常窄的单人床，是怎样塞下两个人的，又是新一番惊奇。是的，Harry 爬上了 Louis 的床。这有什么值得奇怪的吗？他们坐在地上讨论了约莫四十分钟，然后 Harry 说他有点累，他能在 Louis 的床上休息吗。躺了几分钟，他的脚伸到床沿踢踢 Louis 的后臂，要他也到床上来，休息。

他把 Louis 拉到他身边，然后，看了一会。最终，以某种大汗淋漓的运动形式展开的，休息。

约会如火如荼地展开，当然的。然后 Louis 发现，操，Harry 当时真的没在开玩笑。

他们一般在 Louis 家做，或在其中一方的车里，偶尔急了就直接在酒吧或俱乐部的厕所里——暂且不讨论卫生问题反正最后都搞得一团脏——有一次在树林里，偶有的激情。

那次，Louis 说他的室友今晚要带人回家，公寓隔音很差，薄纸一张，他可不想在自己做爱时听到室友的声音，这是呻吟交响乐还是他妈的什么。他想去 Harry 家。

“Louis，我家的一地 dildo 真的还没收拾。”Harry 说。

Louis 翻了个白眼，“噢拜托了。”Harry 又在扯这种好笑的借口，“你总不愿让我去你家，好像藏着什么似的。”

迅速摆摆手，Harry 说：“没有啦。好吧，去我家。”

事实上，Louis 觉得如果他打开门看到 Harry 家里偷藏别人，这个带来的震惊程度都不如他眼前所见带来的大。他们到了 Harry 家门口。一套高级公寓，不是租的，就是属于他的，Harry 说这是他外祖父母赠他的升入大学之礼，顺便奖励他在高中时赚取了人生的第一桶金——“你做了什么？”“自己做了面包卖给了我妈的几个好友。”“……”。

对了，Harry 当然是那种家族太有钱了所以坊间流传“不要靠近他他会伤害你”的富有小孩，但在 Louis 眼里他真的只是个很简单的希望被操的小孩罢了。

Harry 开门，转头，对 Louis 挑挑眉，抛媚眼，“请进。”

Louis 跨进 Harry 家。

然后他发现 Harry 没说谎。

客厅的地毯和沙发上——好吧，dildo，dildo，dildo……他数了数，有五个吧。透明的，肉色的，紫色的，粉色的，那他妈是什么，彩虹骄傲特别款吗？

值得一提，粗细不同。长度不同。

“昨晚我弄到太晚，今早赶着去上课没空收拾，好吗？”Harry 挠着后脑勺澄清，“我平时还是会洗干净收好的。”

接着，Harry 带他先参观了公寓。看来这孩子没说假话，之前说自己家里遍地 dildo 不是假话，刚才说的他平时都会洗干净收好也不假。

Harry 真的将每一个 dildo 收藏放好。他有个收藏室，同 Louis 公寓的房间同样大，里面的开放式置物架上整齐摆放着各式各样的……dildo。一百多个，至少，他想。站在收藏室中央，Louis 完全震惊，定在原地，在他身后的 Harry 戳戳他的腰部。Louis 回过神。

回头以前，他注意到左边架子上的那个。天，这太粗了，他不知道 Harry 怎么将它塞进去的。

虽然他知道 Harry 似乎……什么都能塞进去。好吧。

“Lou，请不要觉得我很奇怪。拜托。我只是很喜欢这个，觉得它们很有趣和幽默。”

他当然没有觉得 Harry 很奇怪——好吧，有点——但他没有觉得这让 Harry 在他心中变成了个怪人什么的。每个人都有自己喜欢收藏的东西，他喜欢收藏英格兰国家队的球服，他的男友喜欢收集 dildo，这没有对或不对、高与低，好吗？

而且 Harry 只是特别喜欢被操。

他现在立刻贴了上来，在 Louis 说他并没有觉得这很奇怪以后。他现在就特别想要被操。Louis 记起来他们来 Harry 家的目的是什么，找个让他们能好好做爱的地方，对。于是在一百多根 Harry 的 dildo 收藏中，他回应 Harry 的热吻——这确实，有点诡异，像他们在角斗场中央里什么的——接着被 Harry 抱起来走向卧室。他把 Louis 抱上床，推倒他，然后脱下裤子，跨坐在 Louis 的身上，说，来好好操他吧。

后来他们讨论过这个 dildo 收藏。Harry 翻着白眼说别和他说这是阳具崇拜什么的，课上学来的知识可不是这样乱用。他只是喜欢有什么东西插进他的身体。至于为什么要那么多——每一款 dildo 都能给他不同的体验，有时候他喜欢粗的，有时候他喜欢细的，有时候他喜欢透明的，有时候他喜欢冰冷的不升温的，“这是一种无法言说的爱好，Lou！”

“好吧，好吧，不要激动，我没有认为这个爱好有什么不好。”Louis 迅速摆摆手澄清，“只是别忘了你还有个男朋友的真屌在就好。”

“我怎么可能忘了这个。”Harry 靠过 Louis，脑袋躺在 Louis 的大腿上，鼻子顶着 Louis 的小肚子，“我最喜欢的就是它，别无他者。”

他的脑袋在那里磨啊磨啊，又把 Louis 磨热了。

“Harry，现在是课间……”

“什么？”

Louis 看 Harry 仰起的脑袋上挂着的无辜天真，知道他绝对是装的。Harry 知道 Louis 招架不住这套。

他不介意在课前去厕所快速解决一下。

有一天，Harry 问他，有没有兴趣成为他收藏里的一员。他的意思是，倒模 Louis 的那玩意，然后，定制一个 dildo。

老实说在听到的那瞬间 Louis 有点生气，他想他的男友可能真的更喜欢假屌而不是真的。

“天，不是！”Harry 弯下身子搂住 Louis 的腰，试图澄清，“只是，你不在的时候我会很无聊。”

噢，上周末 Louis 刚和几个童年好友们开车去南海岸玩。没带上 Harry。那两晚 Harry 确实很无聊，开着 Skype 把插着手指的臀部对着摄像头。

他只是个很渴望被操的孩子罢了。

……于是 Louis 最终还是同意了。

所以，现在。

不光是他们长时间（注：一天以上的分离对于他们来说就算“长时间”）没法见面时，Harry 会用上根据 Louis 倒模定制的 dildo。

午睡时，Harry 也要用到。Louis 下课后去他家，开门以后看到 Harry 裸身侧躺在沙发上，屁股里塞着那根 dildo。他睡着了，很香，嘴边淌着口水。身体被填满时他反而睡得更香。

还有，他双膝张开、跪在地上给 Louis 口交时，他喜欢把那根 dildo 固定在地上，边在 dildo 上操自己的屁股、边用男友的真家伙操自己的嘴巴。

以及——

Louis 的阴茎刚撑进 Harry 的肉穴时，他机灵的大眼睛转了转，说他有个好主意。

“让那根 dildo 也操进来怎样？我还没试过双龙。”

“……”

所以，现在，Louis 在操他的男友，同时看着他的男友拿着和他阴茎近乎一致的 dildo，共同在他的肉穴里进出。

他注视着与 Harry 身体的交合处，这是他见过最色情的场景，他不知道 Harry 的小洞是怎么能被撑得如此之大的。突然，他搂紧 Harry，咬着他的耳廓，说你看起来真淫荡，Haz，和我一起操着你自己，看上去你的洞永远无法合上了，你他妈的真是个脏孩子。

话音落下，Harry 的身体内，Louis 感觉到肉壁在猛地缩紧，他的阴茎同 Harry 操控的 dildo 贴得更紧。Harry 更兴奋了。

Louis 加快抽插的速度，直到被操软的 Harry 再无力拿着 dildo。他松开手中的玩具，掌心扑在床单上紧抓着宛若求助，似又觉得不满，然后手指捏起自己的乳首。

保持着抽插的速度，Louis 一手稳着 Harry 的腰，一手摸到 Harry 湿哒哒的腿间，抓着 dildo 的底端，跟着冲撞的节奏动起他的手腕。

“你就是得不到满足，嗯？喜欢看自己被我彻底摧毁，对吧？你真是个……十足的荡妇，Harry。你真要把我逼疯。我保证有一天自己会死在你的小洞里——虽然我们知道它会被操得又松又大。”

这话之后，Harry 转回头索要 Louis 的吻，在唇舌交缠中哭喊着要 Louis 更快更狠。

“Louis, Louis, Louis…”

在撑大的两根阴茎的粗暴进攻中 Harry 射了出来。

稍稍平复呼吸，然后他又动起臀部。他转头望 Louis，脸蛋因为疼痛与愉悦的泪水而染湿。他说 Louis 你还没射。他的臀部动得更快，在用那可怜的红彤彤的小洞服侍着两具阴茎，他要 Louis 射在他体内。

Louis 当然听从他的了。

他大吼着，汁液浇进 Harry 身体里，同时 Harry 也尖叫起来，高潮过的肉穴又夹得更紧了一些。

Louis 拔出阴茎，带着 dildo 一起出来，看 Harry 收缩着身体排出留在体内的精液。他故意的。流出肉穴的液体黏在盘踞在穴口旁的两具阴茎顶端上。

“好冷，我想要你进来，Lou。”Harry 抱怨道。

接着，他握着 Louis 还没硬回来的性器，塞回自己的肉穴里。

“再操我一次吧，Louis。这一次我只想要你。”他说。

真是不可思议。

Louis 瞪大眼睛。随即叹了口气，迅速接受 Harry 的提议，动起他的下身。

他的男友真是个十分渴望被操的男孩，只是个十分渴望被操的男孩。


End file.
